Baby Please Come Home
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Christmas songfic. Hunter and Cam have a bad fight. But Cam finds a way to tell Hunter he's sorry. Please R&R, no flames please!


**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own PRNS, or the song Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) which is by U2 and re-done by Hanson. I do wish I own Hunter and Cam though ;-). 

**AN**: I know, I haven't updated 'What Could Have Been' in a month and I apologize for that. I've been busy with things for school, not to mention having writers' block also. Anyways, on with the fic!

---

**_Baby Please Come Home_**

---

Hunter sighed as he looked out the window from his room at the Thunder Academy; it had been almost two months since he had seen his boyfriend. He wanted to see him so badly, but the last time they had seen each other, they had had a huge fight. Hunter winced as his harsh words came back to him, _'Sometimes I think you don't give a damn about us! You never want to see me, every time I try to hug or kiss you, you back away like I'm some monster! I thought you loved me but I was obviously wrong,'_ With those words he had stormed off the Academy grounds and hadn't spoken to Cam since. Now it was Christmas Eve and Hunter wanted so badly to spend the holiday with Cam, but he was convinced that Cam didn't want anything to do with him.

---

Cam had tried to contact Hunter several times, but eventually gave up after the Thunder had yelled don't talk to him ever again and slammed the phone down. He felt horrible for hurting Hunter like that, he had been acting like he had never hugged or kissed Hunter before. He had been acting this way because even though he loved his father, Sensei had not approved of their relationship, he had told Cam this many times. Though he was not usually rebellious to his father but he was in love with Hunter and would do anything to be with and stay with him. He stood and left his room then walked down to his father's living quarters and knocked on the door. Sensei opened the door and when he saw his son on the other side he held the door open wordlessly. Cam walked in and turned when his father shut the door behind him.

"Is there something you wish to say Cameron?", Sensei asked, sensing that his son had something important on his mind. "Yes dad, there is...Dad, I'm in love with Hunter, I know you don't approve, but because of this, Hunter and I had a fight and he doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me. I've been in love with him for over a year and I know in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want you to accept us Father, please."

Sensei remained silent for several moments and Cam's heart sank at his fathers' silence. He was about to give up when he spoke. "Cameron, I have not approved of these kinds of relationships in the past, but now I see that there is no harm in them. I want you to be happy son." Cam face broke out into a grin as he walked over to his father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you dad," he whispered. "You are welcome Cam." When they broke their embrace Sensei smiled at Cam and said, "go to the one you love." "Thanks Dad", said Cam and then sprinted out of the room and then grabbed something from his room before making his way to the Thunder Academy.

---

Hunter was still staring out his window an hour later; LeAnn had come into his room and tried to get him to sing Christmas carols with her and the students. He politely, but coldly said no. Blake had called him saying that he was going to the Wind Academy to meet with Tori and wanted to know if he would come with him. Hunter flat out refused; all he wanted to do was sulk in his room.

His plan had been going fine until he had heard many students running down the corridor and out to the front of the School. He decided he'd better see what all the fuss was about. He walked out onto the grounds and shivered, he hadn't realized the temperature dropped some and it was beginning to snow lightly. He looked around and saw his students chattering around someone and then heard his love's voice. "Hunter, I'm so sorry for the way I acted, it was wrong of me. I still love you and I hope you'll take me back." With those words he began playing his guitar and began to sing, his voice carrying over the grounds.

_"They're singin' deck the halls.  
But its not like Christmas at all.  
I remember when you were here.  
And all the fun we had last year._

_(Christmas) Oh the snow's coming down.  
(Christmas) Now I'm watching it fall.  
(Christmas) All the people around.  
(Christmas) Baby please come home.  
(Christmas) Now the church bells in town.  
(Christmas) Oh they're singing our song.  
(Christmas) Oh what a happy sound.  
(Christmas) Baby please come home."_

Hunter couldn't help but smile, that had been the same song they were listening to when they had first said '_I love you'_ to each other. Hunter immediately thought back to that night.

---_One year ago_---

_The Rangers had spent Christmas Eve Day at Ninja Ops exchanging gifts and eating cookies and other holiday foods. Later on Blake walked Tori home and Dustin and Shane went to go hang out at Dustin's for a while, it left Cam and Hunter alone. Cam looked over at Hunter shyly before standing to put a mixed CD of Christmas songs. Hunter gave him a puzzled look when he heard the first words to Hanson's 'Baby Please Come Home.' Cam merely shrugged and said, "It's a good song." Hunter had to grin; Cam could be up-to-date with modern music when he wanted._

_They're singing Deck the Halls.  
But it's not like Christmas at all.  
I remember when you were here.  
Oh and all the fun we had last year._

_(Christmas) Oh Now the snow's coming down.  
(Christmas) Now I'm watching it fall.  
(Christmas) All the people around.  
(Christmas) Said Baby please come home.  
yeah won't you please come home._

_Cam wordlessly held his hand out to Hunter, he took it and Cam pulled him to his feet, their faces where inches apart. Hunter stared at Cam's thin, but strong lips and tried to fight the urge to kiss the Asian senseless. Cam made the decision for Hunter and pulled him into a soft kiss. But Hunter didn't want a soft kiss; he deepened the kiss and gently pushed his tongue into Cam's mouth. They made out for several minutes before pulling apart for air. "I love you Cam," Hunter whispered. Cam stood there speechless for a moment before saying, "I love you too Hunter." Then kissed the dirty blonde senseless. After a few minutes Cam pulled away and shut everything down then wordlessly led Hunter to his bedroom._

---_Now_---

Hunter grinned at the memory; they had mostly made out that night but had tried a few things with each other but hadn't done everything. They wanted their first time to be special and it had been and it to Hunter it was worth the wait.

He made his way through the crowd and waited until Cam finished singing. His eyes met Cam's and he smiled softly at the Samurai.

_They're singing Deck the Halls.  
But it's not like Christmas at all.  
I remember when you were here.  
Oh and all the fun that we had last year._

_(Christmas) Now the snow's coming down.  
(Christmas) Oh I'm watching it fall.  
(Christmas) All the people around.  
Baby, baby, baby, please come home.  
Now the snow's comin' down.  
Baby please come home."_

Cam un-strapped his guitar and walked the few feet to Hunter. "Hi." Hunter grinned at him, "hi; I've missed you Cam." "I missed you too Hunter and I'm sorry about befor-." Hunter put a finger to Cam's lips, "it doesn't matter Cam, I should've listened to you, all that matters is you and me. I love you more than anything." Cam smiled and pulled the Thunder into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Hunter returned his embrace and planted a small kiss on Cam's neck, his most sensitive spot. They pulled apart and saw almost every student at the Academy staring at them.

"Ok, nothing to see here you guys, go back inside," said Hunter with a small smirk on his face. His students groaned in disappointment and reluctantly headed for the school with Cam and Hunter bring up the rear. "So," Hunter began, "does your dad know you're here?" Cam nodded, "yeah, he's accepting us. I told him that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I wanted his approval." That brought a smile to Hunter's face, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cam." They grinned at each other and walked back to Hunter's room and spent the night making up for lost time.

---_Epilogue_---

Five months later Cam and Hunter married and have never been happier. Sensei was happy for them and accepted Blake and Hunter into the family with open arms. Cam and Hunter aren't the only ones who have found happiness. Tori and Blake are engaged and will be married in two months. Marah and Dustin made amends with each other and are with each other every free minute they have. Shane and Kapri dated several times and it is getting serious between them.

A year later Cam and Hunter were the first to have a child; they adopted a baby boy whom they named Kanoi Hunter. Tori gave birth to twin girls whom they named Shayne Michelle and Dawn Cammie. Shane and Kapri are engaged as well as Dustin and Marah and they're planning a double wedding that fall.

Six months later Cam and Hunter adopted a baby girl who they named Lily Rose. Marah is now pregnant with twins and Kapri is pregnant also. They all get together as often as possible and reminisce on old times and are glad that they're children will not have to deal with Lothor or any kind of evil like they did. Their kids grew up together and never without a friend nearby.

**The End**

**AN2**: Well, there you go, my first Christmas fic. I hope it didn't suck. I will update What Could Have Been some time this week I promise! I will be updating my other fics also, except FYL II, its being put on hold because Art will gone for a while. Have a Merry Christmas and Happily Holidays everybody!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
